heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Raditz (Dragon Ball Series)
Raditz (ラディッツ, Radittsu) is the biological brother of Goku and the eldest son of Bardock and Gine. He was one of the four known remaining Universe 7 Saiyans left alive after his home world was destroyed. He seeks out Goku in order to recruit him to conquer more planets. Appearance Raditz's appearance consists of extremely long, spiky black hair with a prominent widow's peak, brown and black colored Battle Armor in the same style as the rest of Frieza's soldiers, with boots, armored gloves, and a scouter that is blue in the manga and green in the anime. Additionally, he wears two accessory bands that are white in the manga and red in the anime: one is tightened around his left arm, and the other on his left leg. Personality Unlike his brother, Goku, and his father, Bardock, Raditz is harsh, brutal, and often arrogant like most Saiyan warriors. He does, however, give his brother a chance to become part of Frieza's empire, only attacking Goku when he refuses and protests against his plans. He likes to mock weaker opponents, and to mess around with them before actually finishing them off; as shown when constantly mocking Piccolo, and taking great pleasure in seeing his own brother Goku and nephew Gohan in pain. He is incredibly manipulative, begging Goku to let him go when Goku grabs his tail to weaken him. Goku does and Raditz damages him tremendously, and begins to crush his ribs, taunting him whilst laughing. Raditz can also be quite a coward when facing death, as he kept struggling and begging desperately with his usually arrogant attitude when facing Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Apparently, unlike most Saiyans in general, especially Goku, Raditz fears death greatly. He was only willing to accept his death when he arrogantly believed his comrades would revive him with the Dragon Balls. His cowardice might explain his weakness compared to Vegeta and Nappa, as a cowardly Saiyan is unlikely to suffer life-threatening injuries, meaning he would have had fewer opportunities to get a power boost from Zenkai. He claims that he wants to anger Goku in order to get his Saiyan blood boiling, so he could realize his Saiyan heritage and get him to join the remaining Saiyan clan in collecting planets for Frieza. He is extremely proud of his Saiyan heritage, like Vegeta and makes many comments on it, even explaining the near extinction of the Saiyans. He is also very disgusted to learn Goku's tail has been cut off and mocks and ridicules him for forgetting his mission to depopulate the Earth, due to an injury to Goku's head when he was a baby. He also mocks Goku for becoming soft and becoming a part of the Earth's population. He seems confident that Goku will join him, Nappa and Vegeta. While kidnapping Gohan, he mocks his nephew for crying, telling him he is a Saiyan, he has no problem whatsoever killing his brother or his nephew without hesitation. In some ways, Raditz seems to take after Vegeta for glorifying the Saiyan race and killing anyone who is either a threat or, in the cases of Goku and Gohan, refuses to live up to the expectations of their barbarous lifestyle. Raditz also is very dependent on his scouter, and when a power level gets too high (close to his level), he assumes it is broken. Raditz displays a high level of confidence in his power level and his strength, and is very arrogant. During his time on Earth, he did not take Piccolo and Goku seriously and severely underestimated them due to their low power reading. Also, he lies when he tells Goku that he is a first class warrior, and that he would not hesitate to kill his own brother if he had to. Raditz's power level being only 1,700,2 shows that he is in fact at lower level status (although he simply may have been referring to the fact that he behaves like a first-class warrior, thus cold-hearted and uncaring towards anyone but himself). Before dying, Raditz states that he has no doubt Nappa and Vegeta will bring him to life with the Dragon Balls. Nappa actually does consider using the wish to revive Raditz, but Vegeta instead chooses to wish for immortality, claiming that Raditz deserved to die for his incompetence. The only instance where Raditz displays a positive side is when he shows genuine grief and remorse for Goku after they have both been hit by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, lamenting how Goku would sacrifice himself for what he saw as low level trash. In the Frieza Saga, Raditz is shown greatly affronted for receiving no praise from Frieza, Dodoria, or Zarbon after he conquered planet Shikk along with Vegeta and Nappa. He was also mortified that Vegeta would abandon avenging his race, especially when rumors escalated in regards to Frieza's involvement in Planet Vegeta's destruction. Biography Background Raditz was born to Bardock and Gine sometime before Age 734. During the time of Planet Vegeta's destruction, as a child at the time, Raditz was away on a mission with Prince Vegeta and was spared the fate of many of his race, including his mother and father, thanks to Vegeta deciding that they will ignore the order to return to Planet Vegeta. Sometime before the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Raditz is told by his father what happened to his brother. In an anime only flashback in the Frieza Saga, sometime after the genocide of the Saiyans, Raditz along with Nappa and Vegeta return from their conquest on planet Shikk. However, they are met with insult rather than congratulations by Dodoria, Zarbon, and Frieza. While Raditz is visibly hurt and angered at this, Nappa loses control and tries to attack Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria, but Vegeta orders his comrade to stand down, knowing that he would not stand a chance against them. Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Raditz is on an extraterrestrial planet with the Saiyan prince, Vegeta. Raditz and Vegeta hear the message from Frieza through their scouters that he needs the Saiyans to return to Planet Vegeta. Raditz questions if they're returning to the planet but Vegeta wants them to pretend as though they didn't hear it. He is later told by his father, Bardock, about what had happened to his brother, Kakarot. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga At the start of Dragon Ball Z, Raditz arrives on Earth in a space pod, in search of a man named "Kakarot," later revealed to be Goku. After he incapacitates a farmer who found his space pod, Raditz detects a power reading on his scouter and assumes it is Goku. He tracks down the source of the energy and comes face to face with Piccolo, Goku's mortal enemy at the time. Raditz asks Piccolo where he can find "Kakarot", but Piccolo refuses to tell him, warning him to leave Earth at once. Raditz laughs at Piccolo, who fires a powerful attack at Raditz, leaving him unscathed, which shocks Piccolo. Just as Raditz prepares to destroy Piccolo, he detects another power level, and this time, he knows that it is Kakarot, the one he is looking for. Raditz tracks the power level down to the Kame House, where Goku was introducing his son Gohan to Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Turtle, while also enjoying a reunion. Raditz identifies Goku as Kakarot, and informs Goku that he is his big brother, who arrived on Earth to find him. When Goku asks where Raditz came from, Raditz tells Goku that they are both Saiyan warriors, and tells him the history of the Saiyan race and their entrepreneurial ways of conquering planets and selling them for profit. Goku and Krillin express their disgust at Raditz and tell him to leave. Krillin proposes to escort him off the island, which results in him being smacked in the face by Raditz's tail; thus revealing his tail, one just like Goku used to have and what Gohan has. When it becomes clear to Raditz that Goku is not coming with him, Raditz sends Goku plummeting to the ground with a powerful knee strike to the stomach and kidnaps Gohan (who still has a Saiyan tail), holding him for ransom. He informs Goku that if he ever wants to see Gohan again, he should eliminate one hundred people from Earth and bring them all to him by the next day. Laughing, Raditz flies off with Gohan in his hands. Later, he shuts the crying Gohan in his space pod, unable to stand his crying. Raditz is surprised to find that his scouter reported a power level of 710 for Gohan, which Raditz dismissed as a malfunction because it would mean that the child was even stronger than his father. Shortly afterwards, Raditz sees Goku and Piccolo who have joined forces to beat him, and since his scouter accurately warned him of their approach, he came to the realization that Gohan may actually be as strong as his reading said. Seeing that Goku has not only refused to join him, but also brought Piccolo as a reinforcement, Raditz declares his younger brother a shame to their race and sentences him to death. A battle commences, and Raditz soon proves he is far stronger than both Goku and Piccolo combined and easily overwhelms them. Raditz even manages to blast off Piccolo's left arm. The tables turn when Piccolo reveals he created a special attack that may be able to kill Raditz, the Special Beam Cannon. However, the attack needs several minutes to charge up, meaning Goku has to fight Raditz alone for five minutes. As Piccolo prepares the attack, Goku and Raditz battle it out, yet Raditz easily takes the lead. Goku, however, leaps into the air and launches a Kamehameha. Raditz is startled that he is able to increase his power into one spot, and is even more shocked to find Piccolo's rising as well. Before he can think, Goku launches his attack. Raditz tries to run from it, but cannot. He is, however, able to nullify it with his hands. Raditz then launches a more powerful attack back at Goku, badly wounding him and knocking him out of the sky. He tries to make the kill, but soon sees Piccolo's attack ready. To his dismay, the attack is too powerful for him to block, and he is shocked that Piccolo could summon that much power. Piccolo launches the attack, but Raditz is fast enough to dodge it, yet it does pierce through one of his shoulder pads, also injuring his shoulder. He almost kills Piccolo, but is stopped by Goku, who grabs Raditz's tail, causing immense pain. As Piccolo prepares the attack, Raditz begs for mercy from Goku with brotherly words ("I would never harm my own flesh and blood!"). Piccolo tries to warn Goku it is a trick, but the Saiyan's mercy gets the better of him. Goku lets go of Raditz's tail, and Raditz takes advantage by throwing his brother to the ground, stomping on his chest multiple times, crushing his ribs. Goku calls the trick dirty and Raditz in turn says that he is a first-class warrior, and never hesitates to kill anyone, even his own brother. He also edges Piccolo for his attack, but Piccolo says it is useless. While Goku cries out in pain with Piccolo helplessly watching, a power suddenly erupts and Raditz's spacepod explodes. Just as Raditz prepares to kill Goku, an enraged Gohan emerges and flies straight into Raditz's chest, seriously injuring him. Incensed and in awe of the small child, Raditz whacks Gohan across the field and limps over to him, preparing to kill him in fear of his power, which he complimented as he approaches. Before this can happen, however, Goku grabs Raditz from behind in a full nelson, giving Piccolo enough time to power up another Special Beam Cannon. Raditz, fully aware that the beam will be enough to finish the both of them, implores Goku not to sacrifice himself for "these Earth dogs" and let him go, but Goku refuses. Piccolo fires the Special Beam Cannon and hits both Raditz and Goku square in the chest, mortally wounding them both. As he lays dying, spitting blood and suffering on the ground, Raditz genuinely acknowledges Goku's death (as well as his own), but Piccolo tells him about the Dragon Balls, that will revive Goku shortly after the wish is made. Raditz, however, retorts that his scouter is also a transmitter, and his two Saiyan comrades have heard everything and will come for the Dragon Balls to wish him back. Laughing his head off, Raditz is finished off by Piccolo, and dies shortly before Goku does so. Using his scouter to transmit Piccolo's message, Raditz calls for help from his two fellow Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta, who eventually journey to Earth to gather the Dragon Balls, not to revive Raditz (as Raditz believed), but for immortality. In the Other World, Raditz attempts to fight King Yemma, who overpowers him and sends Raditz to Hell. After Goku dies, Bulma and Krillin remove Raditz's scouter from his corpse. Bulma modifies the scouter so it can display numbers rather than the alien symbols that are used by Frieza's forces. The scouter later explodes when Goku powers up during his fight with Vegeta. Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga When Goku and Krillin were sent into a forest to retrieve a special herb for Master Roshi, an illusion of Raditz and many other villains from the Z-Fighters' past show up to challenge the duo. Dragon Ball GT Super 17 Saga In the Super 17 Saga, Raditz can be seen in a cameo appearance in the news broadcast when he is escaping from Hell flying alongside Cooler, Android 19, and others thanks to Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu opening a portal in the sky allowing all the past villains to escape from Hell. However, he was most likely defeated once more by the Z Fighters and sent back to Hell along with all the other past villains. Other Dragon Ball Stories Dragon Ball SD Raditz briefly appears with Nappa and Vegeta in chapter 5 of Dragon Ball SD, which takes place at the start of the Emperor Pilaf Saga; he is in the background while the two other Saiyans talk. In a special Dragon Ball SD chapter, it is revealed that while they were young, teen Vegeta and Raditz made a trip with a shared space pod to Earth to help Raditz train overcoming his tail weakness, where they've met Goku (who was training in the woods after the Fortuneteller Baba Saga with his tail still growing back), unaware that he's a Saiyan too and Raditz's younger brother. They thought he was a native Earthling due to his shorter tail and help him train overcoming this tail weakness as well alongside his elder brother. Raditz seems to be bullied by Vegeta as whenever he's saying something the Saiyan prince doesn't like to hear he gets threatened by him. Once they've finished their training under Vegeta, Raditz and the Saiyan prince say their farewell to Goku and returned to Planet Frieza No. 79 but on their way there, the sleeping Raditz's tail hits the buttons and makes them crash on the planet and suffer from amnesia, and they couldn't tell the worried Nappa and an Appule's race soldier who found them where they have been. Xenoverse During the story mode of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the Time Breakers empower Raditz so that when Goku and Piccolo use the Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon, Raditz is able to break free causing only Goku to be hit by the attack, Raditz then kills Piccolo. The Future Warrior goes back to the start of the battle with Raditz to put the timeline back to normal. Raditz manages to avoid Gohan's charge thanks to his dark power up, however the combined might of Future Warrior, Goku, and Piccolo weakens Raditz enough that when Goku puts him into a Full-Nelson he is unable to break free, and thus he and Goku are killed by the Special Beam Cannon. Future Trunks collects Raditz from right before he heads to Earth and brings him to Toki Toki City, as he thinks that he will be useful for training the Time Patrol. He takes the Future Warrior on an alternate time quest where they fight and defeat Goku and Piccolo together, and he teaches the Future Warrior some skills. After the Time Breakers are defeated, Raditz returns to his own time. Attack of the Saiyans In Attack of the Saiyans, Goku is ordered by King Kai to stop Raditz's soul from creating havoc in Yemma Forest. There, Raditz is busy smashing King Yemma's tree and tries to eat the Ensenji, claiming that with the power of this fruit, he would surpass King Yemma himself. Goku says that he has trained under King Kai and Raditz did not train at all, making Raditz curious about Goku's increased power. Thus, Goku together with Gregory and Bubbles battle Raditz and win. Later, Raditz's ghost tries to get a Spirit Crystal, an object kept by Montgomery in the Yemma Forest, in order to obtain enough power to defeat King Yemma and take over Hell, but he is stopped once again by Goku. Harukanaru Densetsu In Harukanaru Densetsu, Raditz is revived for one day and fights Gohan as Fortuneteller Baba's fifth fighter while the boy was trying to locate the final Dragon Ball needed to resurrect his father. After this, while Goku is returning from his training with King Kai, Raditz is seen at Princess Snake's palace and has formed a relationship with Princess Snake. This implies that Raditz may have escaped from Hell, as the Princess' palace is on the Snake Way. Budokai Tenkaichi 2 In the afterlife, Raditz is briefly summoned to King Kai's planet as part of Goku's training with King Kai for fighting the Saiyans arriving at Earth, although Raditz seems to think that he was allowed a chance at revenge at Goku. Raditz and Goku engage in battle, Raditz apparently having become more powerful as he is capable of holding his own with the trained Goku, though in the end Goku defeats Raditz and then prepares to head off to confront Vegeta and Nappa. Dragon Ball Fusions Raditz and Nappa first appear, having been summoned to the Timespace Rift as a result of Tekka and Pinich's wish to Shenron, to compete in the Timespace Tournament, and wondering where Vegeta is. The two encounter Tekka's team since Goten and Trunks were looking to fight them, Raditz faces Gotenks and manages to briefly gain the upperhand when Gotenks is distracted by Tekka losing, but is eventually defeated by Gotenks. After the battle, due to seeing the power of the fusion, Raditz and Nappa vow to try it for themselves. Raditz and Nappa encounter Tekka's team later and meets his brother's younger self Kid Goku who had recently joined Tekka's team. He recognizes his brother's younger self and refers to him by his saiyan name, though Kid Goku ignorant of his Saiyan heritage does not understand that Raditz is referring to him when he calls him Kakarot and humorously asks Raditz if he needs to go to the bathroom or something when he mishears his saiyan name. Having learned the Fusion Dance via mimicry, Raditz and Nappa fuse into Natz. After Natz is defeated and defuses, Raditz and Nappa tell Tekka's team that they will make them sorry for having crossed them and then retreat. In Sub-Event: "Saiyan Saga: Brotherly Love", Tekka's team encounter Raditz and Nappa near the Capsule Corporation. Raditz is disgusted by his Kid Goku's low power level. Kid Goku having learned of his Saiyan heritage while in the Timespace Rift, must prove himself by landing three Kamehameha attacks on some Saibamen grown by Raditz and Nappa. After Goku succeeds, it is revealed that despite his animosity towards his brother, Raditz is shown to care for his little brother's growth as a warrior showing that deep down part of him cares for his little brother. Power Manga and Anime Raditz was able to take a point-blank attack from Piccolo and emerge unharmed, and was able to scare the Namekian just by his mere presence. While fighting Piccolo and Goku together, even with their weighted clothing removed, neither could land a single blow on Raditz. Despite Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon able to land the finishing blow, Raditz was fast enough to dodge the first attack, which prompted Goku to sacrifice his life to hold him in place to take the second. It is stated by Nappa that his power level rivals that of the Saibaman, who have power levels of over 1,200. Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon against Raditz is stated to be 1,330 which worried Raditz. In the anime, the power level of the second Special Beam Cannon is stated to be 1,440, which Raditz said could finish him off. However, Raditz had been weakened by an enraged Gohan which may have allowed Piccolo's attack to be strong enough as even Goku could hold Raditz down while severely injured. Though he is never seen using the Great Ape transformation, his power level in that form would be 12,000 since it multiplies the base power by ten. In Dragon Ball Fusions the Manga!!, Raditz has improved to the point that he possesses enough power to hold his own against Gotenks for a short period of time, and even briefly gain the upperhand when he blinds him with a ki blast, however in the end he is defeated. Statements by authors and guidebooks Toriyama said when speaking of the Saibaman that "their battle power is considerably high, at a level slightly inferior to Raditz", suggesting Raditz' power level to be greater than 1,200. Raditz's power level is 1,500 according to a double edition of Weekly Shonen Jump back in 1989. Daizenshuu 7 and the website for Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods refer to Raditz as a strong Saiyan warrior. Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Exciting Year – A High Power Rush used in video games. Raditz kicks the opponent up in the air, and then he kicks and punches them down again. Named in the Budokai series. * Weekly Special – Raditz fires a rapid energy barrage at his opponents, inflicting great damage. Also called Full Power Energy Blast Volley. * Day Crush – He grabs and punches his opponent. It is his grapple throw in the Budokai series. * Dynamite Monday – A High Speed Rush used in the Budokai series. Raditz attacks his opponent with a flurry of kicks and punches before roundhouse kicking them away. * Black Monday – A rush attack used by Raditz in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. * I'm A Top-class Warrior! – Raditz elbows the opponent from behind onto the ground, inflicting great damage. * Behind You! – Raditz faces away from his opponent then kicks out behind him as they closes in, sending them rolling away. * Saturday Crush – A large, powerful pink energy sphere fired from one hand. Called Saturday Crash in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse and has a paralyzing effect. ** Saturday Crash – A larger, more powerful version of the Saturday Crush exclusive to Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. ** Shining Friday – A super-powered version of the Saturday Crush in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit and Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Appears in both his Battle Suit 2 and Battle Suit 3 skillsets in Xenoverse 2. ** Vacation Delete - A stronger version of Saturday Crush that has a paralyzing effect. Used by Raditz in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse and in Xenoverse 2 as part of his Battle Suit 2 and Battle Suit 3 skillsets. * Begone! – A white Full Power Energy Wave fired from one hand. ** Double Sunday – A pink energy wave fired from both hands. ** Weekend '- Raditz charges two pink energy spheres in both hands and fires them as a streaming energy wave. Used in ''Xenoverse and in Xenoverse 2 as part of Raditz's Battle Suit 1 skillset. * '''Diving Elbow Smash – Raditz jumps in the air, focuses some energy onto his elbow, and lands an elbow on his opponent's skull. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu. * Chop Beam – Raditz shoots an energy blast into the air with just one of his hands, and brings it down in a Karate Chop motion. Used in Taiketsu. * Fire Somersault – Raditz jumps into the air, begins spinning so that flame forms around him, and then slams his body into his opponent, ensuring burning agony. Used in Taiketsu. * Max Energy Blast – A variation of the Exploding Wave used in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. * Afterimage – A speed-based ability that allows the user to move at an incredibly fast pace. Raditz uses the technique to attack Goku with a powerful knee strike. * Explosive Wave – One of Raditz's Blast 1 in the first Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. * Full Power – One of Raditz's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series. * Saiyan Soul – One of Raditz's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Tail Attack – Raditz can whip his opponents using his powerful tail. He uses this to whip Krillin in the face when the latter approaches him at Kame House. * Scouter: On – A supportive technique used in Zenkai Battle Royale, Raditz switches his scouter on, allowing him to detect opponents and have more accuracy in his attacks. * Didn't Think You'd Fall For That! – Raditz's signature attack in the Raging Blast series. He crouches and when getting attacked, he counters with an elbow strike. This technique comes from when he deceived and attacked Goku when he was grabbing his tail. ** Cancel Counter – A technique used in Zenkai Battle Royale where Raditz interrupts his opponent's attack and counters. * Machinegun Rush – A melee rush used in Zenkai Battle Royale. * Two Knuckle Punch – A punch used by Raditz. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Chou Makouhou – One of Great Ape Raditz's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. ** Chou Makousen – Great Ape Raditz's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Gigantic Rock Throw – One of Great Ape Raditz's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Howl – One of Great Ape Raditz's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Sleep – One of Great Ape Raditz's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Evil Energy power up – Raditz is given the evil energy power up by Towa in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. When using the power up, Raditz's eyes glow red, his skin darkens, he gains a purple and black aura temporarily, causing his power to increase. * Sledgehammer - Raditz cups his hands together and reels back, then slams their fists on the opponent. Used by Raditz as one of his Super Skills in his Battle Suit 3 skillset in Xenoverse 2. * Energy Charge - A ki charging technique used by Raditz as one of his Super Skills in his Battle Suit 1 and Battle Suit 2 skillsets in Xenoverse 2 * Rise to Action - Slaps his cheeks to focus his mind and regain Stamina. One of Raditz's Super Skills in his Battle Suit 3 skillset in Xenoverse 2 * Full Power Energy Wave - A common Energy Wave technique used by many fighters, including his father Bardock. Used by Raditz as one of his Ultimate Skills in his Battle Suit 2 skillset in Xenoverse 2. * Mimicry - Like his younger brother, Raditz is capable of learning techniques after seeing them performed once. Raditz uses this ability in the video game and manga adaption of Dragon Ball Fusions to learn the Fusion Dance after witnessing his nephew Goten and Kid Trunks use the technique to fuse into Gotenks. * Fusion - Raditz is shown to be capable of perform several different types of Fusion in Dragon Ball Fusions. ** Fusion Dance - Learned by Raditz and his Saiyan comrade Nappa via Mimicry after witnessing Goten and Trunks use the technique to form Gotenks. By performing the dance with Nappa, Raditz can fuse with him to create Natz. *** EX-Fusion - By wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance, Raditz can perform EX-Fusion with Nappa to create Rappa or with Turles to create Tutz. ** Five-Way Fusion - Outside of the main story of Dragon Ball Fusions, Raditz can fuse with 4 other people to create a powerful Ultra Fusion. If the fusion is initiated by Raditz himself, the resulting Ultra Fusion will be a male Saiyan. Transformations Great Ape While Raditz has never transformed into a Great Ape in the manga/anime, he has a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one, which is shown in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, and Super Dragon Ball Heroes. While transformed, Raditz has no mental control like a common low class Saiyan soldier. Raditz keeps his long hair in this form. Super Saiyan 3 In this form, Raditz's eyebrows vanish as a characteristic of the form, but like Vegeta and Gotenks, he does not have a bang. His hair grows beyond his feet. Raditz gains the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan 3 in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the first mission of the original series. Fusions Natz Natz is the fusion of Nappa and Raditz created via the Metamoran Fusion Dance which appears in the video game Dragon Ball Fusions and manga adaption. He maintains most of his appearance from Nappa but has a small tuft of hair on top of his head. He adorns the ordinary Metamoran Attire, with the addition of Raditz green scouter model. Rappa Rappa is the EX-Fusion counterpart of Natz, he maintains most of Nappa's appearance but has Raditz' longer hair and outfit. He was introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Tutz Tutz is the EX-Fusion of Raditz and Turles from Video Game Dragon Ball Fusion. He maintains Turles look by face, but has Raditz long hair with a tuft of hair in the front and a version of Raditz's outfit with Turles' color scheme. They also have a red visor scouter. Video games Raditz is a boss in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, and Dragon Ball Online. He appears in the opening cutscene of Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu and Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors. Raditz is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai, the Budokai series, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, the Budokai Tenkaichi series (Great Ape form also playable), Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, the Raging Blast games, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden, IC Carddass Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Dragon Ball Fusions ''and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2.'' Voice actors * Japanese: Shigeru Chiba * English dubs: ** Ocean Group dub: Jason Gray-Stanford (DBZ episodes 1-5 (1-4 edited)), Alistair Abell (DBZ episode 182 (167 edited)) ** FUNimation dub: Christopher Sabat (original DBZ episode 104 (89 edited)), Justin Cook (most media, including remastered DBZ episode 104) * Latin American Spanish dub: Humberto Solórzano (DBZ episodes 1-5 and Dragon Ball Z Kai), Gerardo Reyero (flashback in DBZ episode 45), Salvador Delgado (one DBZ episode) * Hebrew dub: Liron Baranes * German dub: Tobias Kluckert * Italian dub: Giorgio Bonino * Portuguese dubs: ** Portugal: António Semedo ** Brazilian: Wellington Lima * Croatian dub: Kruno Belko * Catalan dub: Joan Pera '''(Z), '''Alex Messeguer (DBZ Kai) * Valencian dub: Jose Luis Valero * French dub: Gerard Surgue (DBZ), Antoine Nouel (Dragon Ball Z Kai) * Basque dub: Manu Elizondo * Thai dub: Nirun Boonyarattaphan * Serbian dub: Marko Marković * Tagalog dub: Robert Brilliantes * Spanish Dub: José Antonio Gavira (Z eps 1-6; ep 47); Mauro Rivera (Z ep 46); Mariano Peña (Z Cell Saga) * Galician Dub: Manuel Pombal (Z); Xoán Diéguez (DBZ Kai) Battles Dragon Ball Z * Raditz vs. Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan * Raditz vs. King Yemma (not shown) Dragon Ball Super * Raditz (illusion), Tambourine (illusion), King Piccolo (illusion), Vegeta (illusion), Nappa (illusion), Ginyu (illusion), Burter (illusion), Jeice (illusion), Recoome (illusion), Guldo (illusion), Frieza (Final Form) (illusion), Cell (Perfect Form) (illusion), Super Buu (illusion), Dabura (illusion), Bulma (illusion), and Super Shenron (illusion) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan Blue) and Krillin Trivia * As with all other Saiyans in the series, Raditz's name is a pun on a vegetable, "radish" in this case. Raditz's family are all named after root vegetables (burdock, radish, and carrot). * Raditz is one of the few, if not, the only character whose attacks are theme named. In Raditz's case, his techniques are named after days of the week. (e.g., Saturday Crush). * In the Japanese dub, Raditz is Goku's only male biological relative not voiced by Masako Nozawa or in a similar high-pitched voice. * During the Frieza Saga, Frieza assumes Raditz is Gohan's father. This is similar to in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, when Bardock believes Gohan to be Turles's son. * The video games are the only Dragon Ball media where Bardock and Raditz are seen interacting: ** In Budokai 3, if Raditz wins a match against Bardock, he will say "Father..." as a Victory Quote. ** In the Budokai Tenkaichi 2 What-If story, "Fateful Brothers", after Raditz falls unconscious after a fight with Goku, he has a dream where he is standing in the mountains talking to his father in heaven where he admits he is a weakling, but then Bardock shows up and says "I don't care... you're still my son", Bardock then fights Raditz as a gift from father to son. ** In Budokai Tenkaichi 2, 3'' and ''Raging Blast, if one plays Bardock against Raditz when Bardock wins, he will say "It'll be a sad day when one of my own sons can beat me." * In Raging Blast, Raditz has special dialogue with the Ginyu Force, implying that they met at some point not shown in the past. * In the Budokai Tenkaichi series and the Raging Blast games, Raditz's alternate costume is colored yellow, similar to the Battle Armor worn by Nappa. * In an early Dragon Ball Z board game, Raditz's scouter is colored red like Vegeta's. * As of Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Raditz and Nappa are the only Saiyans known to have jumped past both the first two levels of Super Saiyan and straight to Super Saiyan 3. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villens Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Villains